Halo: Last Chance
by Xcrossfire753
Summary: The Spartan IV project is the UNSC's last chance at turning the tide in the war, but will the project succeed? Set 6 years after the Fall of Reach


Halo: Last Chance

Chapter 1

Beginning

Bullets flew overhead, as three figures ran through the battlefield. One of them wearing SPARTAN-II Armor. The other two wearing civilian clothing.

Earth, a now almost completely Covenant ruled planet. 6 years after the fall of Reach, the only UNSC controlled country on Earth, is Australia. Defended by some the best marines and soldiers they have to offer, the United Nations Space Command, were engaged in battle by Covenant forces.

With almost no hope left, they decided to start a new Spartan project. They decided that Spartan soldiers were now the only hope left for mankind and so they decided to gather children, orphans, that could be genetically modified into Super Soldiers.

The three figures dashed towards the Pelican that was awaiting them. "Come on! If we slow down, we die!" Master Chief, the last Spartan-II left alive yelled. His two companions were two kids both about 11 years old. They both ran hard, scared for their lives. The Master Chief turned around as they approached the transport ship.

"You two get in the Pelican, I'll hold the bastards off!" he yelled, throwing a fragmentation grenade at a group of advancing Jackals. He grabbed his MA5C Assault Rifle and opened fire upon the surviving Jackals.

The kids got on the ship, the taller of the two grabbing a frag grenade, and threw it at a Brute that was closing in on the Master Chief.

The Master Chief ran onto the Pelican, as the door closed, and the machine took off, and headed towards the UNSC base in the Simpson Desert.

As the pelican headed towards the base, The Master Chief, or John as he is sometimes referred to began to talk with the two boys.

"So boys, you ready for the hardest training you'll ever be put through in your whole entire lives?" he asked.

The boys looked at each other, and gulped. The smaller of the two, whose name was Ayden nodded. "I guess I am…if it means I'll be able to help in the war." Ayden answered. His friend, Joseph, nodded in agreement.

John smiled beneath his helmet. "Good, that's the attitude that'll get you through it." He commented.

At that moment, the Pelican was buffeted by a blast. "We're under attack, it's a Phantom!" the pilot yelled. Master Chief swore loudly. The Pelican was not a combat craft, it was for troop transport only.

"Well then Einstein, get us some air support!" John yelled at the young pilot. The pilot nodded, and immediately contacted the UNSC base. "We need air support, pronto." The pilot asked, breaking a sweat as the Pelican rocked with the impact of some more rounds.

John turned to the boys. "Ok, you two grab those," he began, pointing to two jet packs. _If these two die, the war is lost…_John thought. He grabbed two pistols and tossed them to each boy. "Just in case." He said, grimly.

At that point, all three passengers snapped their heads to look at the cockpit, where the pilot was swearing, loudly and rapidly. "We've lost our shields, I'd say that our backup wont get here in time." The pilot explained.

John swore. _Great, this day just keeps getting better and better…_ he thought. As enemy fire kept hitting the Pelican, he made up his mind. "We'll take our chances on the ground, we might actually make it that way." John muttered, hitting a button.

The loading door of the Pelican opened, and John nodded at it. "Ok kids, we're jumping." He said, running and diving out of the doomed craft. Ayden gulped, following suit. Joseph did the same, and soon all three of them were falling through the air.

"Activate the Jet Packs!" Master Chief yelled. The boys nodded, and their Jet Packs came to life. "Now get to the ground!" John yelled.

The pilot watched as his ex-passengers rocketed towards the ground. _Damn them, leaving me here to die!_ He thought, as the death blow was dealt by the Pelican's assailant.

John landed first, on his knees, his armor protecting him from harm. He looked up, seeing that the boys would take another minute to land. He glanced around, knowing that they weren't in any danger, yet. They had to get to the base, which he guessed was a good 6 kilometres away from their current position.

He looked at the boys as they landed. "Ok, now we run." He ordered, bursting into a sprint that wasn't humanly possible. Well, he was human, but he was genetically enhanced, a Spartan super soldier.

The boys ran after John, and the trio made their way to the UNSC base.

John turned around, and saw that the boys were running out of breath. _We need help…_ he thought, activating his com link. "This is Master Chief, send us a warthog, we're due west of your position, about 5k's away." John asked, stopping and letting the boys catch up to him. "_Affirmative Chief, the warthog is on its way_" was the answer Master Chief got.

The group of three continued moving towards the UNSC base and soon, they caught sight of a Warthog, with no guns, moving towards them. It skidded to a halt in front of the trio.

"Aright boys, get in, we're headed home." Master Chief commented, hopping into the passengers seat.

The boys just nodded and got in the back seat, as the warthog sped off towards the UNSC base.

The warthog leapt off some sand dunes, as the two boys began wondering where they were to be trained.

"Hey, Mister Master Chief sir, where are we going to be trained?" Joseph asked. Laughter erupted from the driver and John.

John turned to the boys. "Somewhere off-world, I can't tell you now, sorry." He answered, as the Warthog sped into the base.

The doors closed behind them, and all four of them got out of the warthog.

"This way kids." The driver said to them, walking up to a large door. They followed, as the door opened, revealing a group of people standing around a large room. Most of them were adults, but some, as Ayden and Joseph realized, were their age. They looked at each other. They both knew something was happening, and it involved the training that would help them fight in the war.

An old man smiled at the two boys. "Finally, you're here. Now we can start the explanation." He said, smiling kindly at them.

He hit a button on a control panel, and a screen came to life. "Now, my friends, this is what we call, the Spartan IV project," he began, speaking mainly to the children.

"This is the training program you will undertake to become super soldiers, capable of turning the tide in this war," he continued. "You have all been selected because you have shown excellent resilience in tough situations. So, out of the three hundred possible candidates, we chose twenty of you. So, now, we shall begin, but first, I would like you all to prepare for our next journey, to your training field." He said, hitting another button, allowing a doorway to open. "Walk through the door, and take a seat please." He instructed.

All twenty children did as they were asked, and found a seat through the doorway. When everyone was seated, the doors closed. The children looked out of the windows to see a hangar. They heard a rumbling from behind them as the spaceship's engines fired up.

"Ok kids, we're on our way to your new home." Master Chief announced.

The ship took off, blasting into space, towards its next destination…


End file.
